Themes/Old Themes Gallery
The following gallery contains all themes from 2011 to 2016, and some themes from 2010 and 2009. 2009 The following gallery is not in order as the exact order is unknown. File:OldTheme-FallFashion2009.png File:OldTheme-GagaVIPFashion.png File:OldTheme-WeWishYouAMerryChristmas.png|Dec. 2009 File:Theme-HappyNewYear(2009).png|Dec. 2009/Jan. 2010 2010 The following gallery is not in order as the exact order is unknown. File:OldTheme-Teen.png OldTheme-Costume.png OldTheme-SciFiMovie.png File:OldTheme-Fairytale.png File:OldTheme-Highschool.png File:OldTheme-Fashion.png File:OldTheme-Family.png File:OldTheme-Superhero.png File:OldTheme-Rock.png File:OldTheme-NewYork.png File:OldTheme-Wedding.png File:OldTheme-Paris.png File:OldTheme-Beach.png File:OldTheme-Football.png File:OldTheme-HipHop.png File:OldTheme-Aladdin.png File:OldTheme-Pets.png File:OldTheme-Moonlight.png File:OldTheme-Tropical.png File:OldTheme-Underwater.png File:OldTheme-LasVegas.png File:OldTheme-MiddleAges.png File:OldTheme-AmusementPark.png File:OldTheme-Prom.png File:OldTheme-Jungle.png File:OldTheme-Military.png File:OldTheme-Witchcraft.png File:OldTheme-FriendFun.png File:OldTheme-Glamour.png Theme-Garden(2010).png The following themes are from October 2010 and onward. They are not in exact order. File:OldTheme-FallFashion.png File:OldTheme-Fantasy.png Theme-Halloween(2010).png File:OldTheme-SlumberParty.png File:OldTheme-HarryPotter.png File:OldTheme-Fantasia.png File:OldTheme-AlienInvasion.png File:OldTheme-PopStars.png File:OldTheme-Winter.png File:OldTheme-CrazyChristmas.png File:Theme-Christmas(2010).png File:Theme-NewYear's.png 2011 In exact order from oldest(January) to newest(December). OldTheme-Fame.png OldTheme-Romance.png OldTheme-Kitchen.png OldTheme-Tech.jpg Theme-Valentine'sDay(2011).png OldTheme-Manga.png OldTheme-Cartoon.png OldTheme-Bling.png OldTheme-School.png OldTheme-HappyBirthday.png OldTheme-FlowerPower.png OldTheme-Rococo.png OldTheme-Circus.png OldTheme-Detective.png Theme-Easter(2011).png OldTheme-Tiki.png OldTheme-Emo.png OldTheme-50s.png OldTheme-Spanish.png OldTheme-Fitness.jpg OldTheme-Medical.png OldTheme-Pirate.png OldTheme-Street.png OldTheme-StoneAge.png OldTheme-Miami.png OldTheme-Egypt.png OldTheme-Zoo.png OldTheme-Candy.png OldTheme-Punk.png OldTheme-Magic.png OldTheme-80sPoolParty.png OldTheme-MSPStar.jpg OldTheme-Action.jpg OldTheme-Love.jpg OldTheme-MSPAwards.png OldTheme-StreetDance.png OldTheme-FunFair.png OldTheme-HouseParty.png OldTheme-WaterSports.png OldTheme-HarvestFestival.jpg OldTheme-GalaxyLove.png OldTheme-MyRestaurant.png Theme-Halloween(2011).png OldTheme-TokyoShopaholics.png OldTheme-EternalLove.png OldTheme-HomeSweetHome.png Theme-Christmas(2011).png OldTheme-CrazyXMas.GIF OldTheme-WinterWonderland.png OldTheme-RockStarXMas.png OldTheme-SantasWorkShop.jpg Theme-HappyNewYear(2011).png 2012 In exact order from oldest(January) to newest(December). OldTheme-MusicVideo.png OldTheme-CollegeSports.png OldTheme-ChinaTown.png OldTheme-JungleAdventure.png OldTheme-SuperFootball.png Theme-Valentine'sDay(2012).png OldTheme-Masquerade.png OldTheme-ShuffleParty.jpg Theme-Garden(2012).png OldTheme-FashionWeek.png OldTheme-JewelOfTheNight.png OldTheme-Mermaids.png Theme-Easter(2012).png OldTheme-Beaster.png OldTheme-MartialArts.png OldTheme-MetalMadness.png OldTheme-SuperHeros.png OldTheme-WelcomeToMexico.jpg OldTheme-OceanProm.jpg OldTheme-OnceUponATime.png OldTheme-Hipster.png OldTheme-JetSet.jpg OldTheme-KickOff.jpg OldTheme-ParadiseGetaway.png OldTheme-CampMSP.png OldTheme-NeonSorbet.png OldTheme-BBQParty.png OldTheme-TropicalIsland.png OldTheme-BeautyParlour.png OldTheme-WeLoveSports.png OldTheme-ZombieWestern.jpg OldTheme-LuckyInLove.png OldTheme-PixelPower.png OldTheme-SplashMania.gif OldTheme-PetWorld.gif OldTheme-MonsterAcademy.gif OldTheme-LightsCameraAction.jpg OldTheme-AutumnInTheCity.png OldTheme-PopStudio.png OldTheme-SlumberParty(2012).png OldTheme-CarnivalOfLove.png OldTheme-KPopStyle.png OldTheme-HauntedHalloween.png OldTheme-StreetKidz.png OldTheme-FashionStudio.png File:OldTheme-UndyingLove.png File:OldTheme-PartyPeople.png File:OldTheme-ChristmasCheer.png File:OldTheme-CreepyChristmas.png File:OldTheme-BigCity.png File:OldTheme-WinterLights.png File:OldTheme-EnchantedNewYear.png 2013 In exact order from oldest(January) to newest(December). File:OldTheme-DreamVaction.png File:OldTheme-MangaMadness.png File:OldTheme-DanceItUp.png File:OldTheme-TopSecret.png File:OldTheme-SaferInternetWeek.png File:OldTheme-SkiResortHoliday.jpg File:Theme-Valentine'sDay(2013).png File:OldTheme-FashionBackstage.jpg File:OldTheme-Cats,Cats,Cats.png File:OldTheme-BoonieMadness.jpg File:OldTheme-SpringBreak.jpg File:OldTheme-CherryBlossomFestival.png File:OldTheme-EasterPicnic.png File:OldTheme-TeenDecor.png File:OldTheme-NeonGlow.jpg File:OldTheme-RhinestoneRodeo.png File:OldTheme-MSPBirthday(2013).png File:OldTheme-GhostlyGlamour.png File:OldTheme-BellaItalia.jpg File:OldTheme-MysteriousCity.jpg File:OldTheme-Route66.jpg File:OldTheme-FrenchGardenWedding.png File:OldTheme-MilkShakeMagic.png File:OldTheme-GrandPrix.png File:OldTheme-VivaPink!.png File:OldTheme-UrbanUnderground.png File:OldTheme-HollywoodTeens.png File:OldTheme-EverythingMustGo.png File:OldTheme-BoonieFunpark.png File:OldTheme-CaribbeanCruisin'.png Theme-FitnessFun.png|"Fitness Fun"|Week of August 1st, 2013 Theme-SummerFestival.png|"Summer Festival"|Week of August 8th, 2013 Theme-MSPIdols.png|"MSP Idols"|Week of August 15th, 2013 Theme-HomeSweetHome.png|"Home Sweet Home"|Week of August 22nd, 2013 Theme-Back2School.png|"Back 2 School"|Week of August 29th, 2013 Theme-BlingBling.png|"Bling Bling"|Week of September 5th, 2013 Theme-ShipAhoy!.png|"Ship Ahoy!"|Week of September 12th, 2013 Theme-BabyZoo.png|"Baby Zoo"|Week of September 19th, 2013 Theme-PastelGoth.png|"Pastel Goth"|Week of September 26th, 2013 Theme-MillionairesClub.png|"Millionaires Club"|Week of October 3rd, 2013 Theme-AwesomeAutumn.png|"Awesome Autumn"|Week of October 10th, 2013 Theme-FamilyLove(2013).png|"Family Love"|Week of October 17th, 2013 Theme-HorrorHalloween.png|"Horror Halloween"|Week of October 24th, 2013 Theme-DiningOut.png|"Dining Out"|Week of November 1st, 2013 Theme-Rockin'Retro.png|"Rockin' Retro"|Week of November 7th, 2013 Theme-RainbowUnicorn.png|"Rainbow Unicorn"|Week of November 14th, 2013 Theme-BestFriendsForever.png|"Best Friends Forever"|Week of November 21st, 2013 Theme-HappyHolidays.png|"Happy Holidays"|Week of November 28th, 2013 Theme-SleepoverXmas.png|"Sleepover Xmas"|Week of December 5th, 2013 Theme-CritterChristmas.png|"Critter Christmas"|Week of December 12th, 2013 Theme-ChaoticChristmas.png|"Chaotic Christmas"|Week of December 18th, 2013 Theme-NewYearsParty.png|"New Years Party"|Week of December 27th, 2013 2014 In exact order from oldest(January) to newest(December). Theme-SeaPunk.png|"Sea Punk"|Week of January 2nd, 2014 Theme-ShoppingSpree.png|"Shopping Spree"|Week of January 9th, 2014 Theme-PunkRoyale.png|"Punk Royale"|Week of January 16th, 2014 Theme-ILoveParis.png|"I Love Paris"|Week of January 23rd, 2014 Theme-Astrolicious.png|"Astrolicious"|Week of January 30th, 2014 Theme-SaferInternetDay.png|"Safer Internet Day"|Week of February 6th, 2014 Theme-Valentine'sDay(2014).png|"Valentine's Day"|Week of February 13th, 2014 Theme-JunkFood.png|"Junk Food"|Week of February 20th, 2014 Theme-DesertRose.png|"Desert Rose"|Week of February 27th, 2014 Theme-MSPParty.png|"MSP Party"|Week of March 6th, 2014 Theme-LuckyClover.png|"Lucky Clover"|Week of March 13th, 2014 Theme-GlitterGrunge.png|"Glitter Grunge"|Week of March 20th, 2014 Theme-Atchoo!IHaveTheFlu.png|"Atchoo! I Have The Flu"|Week of March 27th, 2014 Theme-Creepazoid.png|"Creepazoid"|Week of April 3rd, 2014 Theme-HorsesForever.png|"Horses Forever"|Week of April 10th, 2014 Theme-HighschoolEaster.png|"Highschool Easter"|Week of April 15th, 2014 Theme-WasteLand.png|"Waste Land"|Week of April 24th, 2014 Theme-Glamazons.png|"Glamazons"|Week of May 1st, 2014 Theme-PrettySpring.png|"Pretty Spring"|Week of May 8th, 2014 Theme-OMGProm!.png|"OMG Prom!"|Week of May 15th, 2014 Theme-WildOcean.png|"Wild Ocean"|Week of May 22nd, 2014 Theme-StrawberryGarden.png|"Strawberry Garden"|Week of May 27th, 2014 Theme-StreetChic.png|"Street Chic"|Week of June 5th, 2014 Theme-KickOffBrazil.png|"Kick Off Brazil"|Week of June 12th, 2014 Theme-Let'sFly.png|"Let's Fly"|Week of June 19th, 2014 Theme-NeonBeachParty.png|"Neon Beach Party"|Week of June 26th, 2014 Theme-DragonRiders.png|"Dragon Riders"|Week of July 3rd, 2014 Theme-WaterSplash.png|"Water Splash"|Week of July 10th, 2014 Theme-Aloha!.png|"Aloha!"|Week of July 17th, 2014 Theme-RetroCarnival.png|"Retro Carnival"|Week of July 24th, 2014 Theme-JungleFever.png|"Jungle Fever"|Week of July 31st, 2014 Theme-RoadTripTime!.png|"Road Trip Time!"|Week of August 7th, 2014 Theme-EcoWarriors.png|"Eco Warriors"|Week of August 14th, 2014 Theme-HouseParty.png|"House Party"|Week of August 21st, 2014 Theme-CampusLife.png|"Campus Life"|Week of August 28th, 2014 Theme-RockNight.png|"Rock Night"|Week of September 4th, 2014 Theme-Sweet16.png|"Sweet 16"|Week of September 11th, 2014 Theme-MSPRetroRarez!.png|"MSP Retro Rarez!"|Week of September 18th, 2014 Theme-CakePopCuties.png|"Cake Pop Cuties"|Week of September 25th, 2014 Theme-MiniSk8rz.png|"Mini Sk8rz"|Week of October 2nd, 2014 Theme-AutumnDaydream.png|"Autumn Daydream"|Week of October 9th, 2014 Theme-MSPBirthday(2014).png|"MSP Birthday"|Week of October 16th, 2014 Theme-Halloween(2014).png|"Halloween"|Week of October 23rd, 2014 Theme-CafeCouture.png|"Cafe Couture"||Week of November 1st, 2014 Theme-MovieNight.png|"Movie Night"|Week of November 6th, 2014 Theme-Fruitilicious.png|"Fruitilicious"|Week of November 13th, 2014 Theme-TheRebellion.png|"The Rebellion"|Week of November 20th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasCountdown.png|"Christmas Countdown"|Week of November 27th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasTown.png|"Christmas Town"|Week of December 4th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasRomance.png|"Christmas Romance"|Week of December 11th, 2014 Theme-ChristmasWedding.png|"Christmas Wedding"|Week of December 18th, 2014 Theme-NewYearsMasqueradeParty.png|"New Years Masquerade Party"|Week of December 26th, 2014 2015 In exact order from oldest(January) to newest(December). Theme-PonyMagic.png|"Pony Magic"|Week of January 3rd, 2015 Theme-CountryManor.png|"Country Manor"|Week of January 8th, 2015 Theme-SnowsUp.png|"Snow's Up"|Week of January 15th, 2015 Theme-PetBirthday.png|"Pet Birthday"|Week of January 22nd, 2015 Theme-BigGameParty.png|"Big Game Party"|Week of January 29th, 2015 Theme-SaferInternetDay2015.png|"Safer Internet Day 2015"|Week of February 5th, 2015 Theme-VenetianValentine.png|"Venetian Valentine"|Week of February 12th, 2015 Theme-MSPAwards.png|"MSP Awards"|Week of February 19th, 2015 Theme-FairytaleFever.png|"Fairytale Fever"|Week of February 26th, 2015 Theme-EmoDreamers.png|"Emo Dreamers"|Week of March 5th, 2015 Theme-RagsToRiches.png|"Rags To Riches"|Week of March 12th, 2015 Theme-ReportRacism.png|"Report Racism"|Week of March 19th, 2015 Theme-AprilFools.png|"April Fools"|Week of March 26th, 2015 Theme-EasterFarmFestival.png|"Easter Farm Festival"|Week of April 2nd, 2015 Theme-SpringDreams.png|"Spring Dreams"|Week of April 9th, 2015 Theme-StarlightSoiree.png|"Starlight Soiree"|Week of April 16th, 2015 Theme-SportsDeluxe.png|"Sports Deluxe"|Week of April 23rd, 2015 Theme-CosplayCool.png|"Cosplay Cool"|Week of April 30th, 2015 Theme-ArabianProm.png|"Arabian Prom"|Week of May 7th, 2015 Theme-WildLifeVet.png|"Wild Life Vet"|Week of May 14th, 2015 Theme-Europop2015.png|"Europop 2015"|Week of May 21st, 2015 Theme-GeekChic.png|"Geek Chic"|Week of May 28th, 2015 Theme-WhatTimeIsIt.png|"What Time is It"|Week of June 4th, 2015 Theme-Pretty80s.png|"Pretty 80s"|Week of June 11th, 2015 Theme-SummerBucketList.png|"Summer Bucket List"|Week of June 18th, 2015 Theme-SuperheroSleek.png|"Superhero Sleek"|Week of June 25th, 2015 Theme-GlamourCruise.png|"Glamour Cruise"|Week of July 2nd, 2015 Theme-CutieKawaii.png|"Cutie Kawaii"|Week of July 9th, 2015 Theme-MidnightPoolParty.png|"Midnight Pool Party"|Week of July 16th, 2015 Theme-ThemeParkWedding.png|"Theme Park Wedding"|Week of July 23rd, 2015 Theme-Besties4Ever.png|"Besties 4 Ever"|Week of July 30th, 2015 Theme-EpicWaterPark.png|"Epic Water Park"|Week of August 6th, 2015 Theme-MythicalPets.png|"Mythical Pets"|Week of August 13th, 2015 Theme-BonfireChillout.png|"Bonfire Chillout"|Week of August 20th, 2015 Theme-DreamJobs.png|"Dream Jobs"|Week of August 27th, 2015 Theme-NewYorkCityKids.png|"New York City Kids"|Week of September 3rd, 2015 Theme-WhatToWear.png|"What To Wear"|Week of September 10th, 2015 Theme-LikeAStar.png|"Like A Star"|Week of September 17th, 2015 Theme-MSPRareWeek2015.png|"MSP Rare Week 2015"|Week of September 24th, 2015 Theme-CyberPunkin'.png|"Cyber Punkin'"|Week of October 1st, 2015 Theme-MSPBakeOff.png|"MSP Bake Off"|Week of October 8th, 2015 Theme-GlamourSpa.png|"Glamour Spa"|Week of October 15th, 2015 Theme-MonsterHotel.png|"Monster Hotel"|Week of October 22nd, 2015 Theme-MSPBirthdayParty.png|"MSP Birthday Party"|Week of November 1st, 2015 Theme-LondonLove.png|"London Love"|Week of November 5th, 2015 Theme-ItalianFallPhotoshoot.png|"Italian Fall Photoshoot"|Week of November 12th, 2015 Theme-GrungeSkool.png|"Grunge Skool"|Week of November 19th, 2015 Theme-FestiveFever.png|"Festive Fever"|Week of November 26th, 2015 Theme-MagicalToyStore.png|"Magical Toy Store"|Week of December 3rd, 2015 Theme-AussieXmas.png|"Aussie Xmas"|Week of December 10th, 2015 Theme-ChristmasParty.png|"Christmas Party"|Week of December 17th, 2015 Theme-ChristmasFeels.png|"Christmas Feels"|Week of December 24th, 2015 Theme-NewYear'sCrystalBall.png|"New Year's Crystal Ball"|Week of December 29th, 2015 2016 In exact order from oldest(January) to newest(December). Theme-Emoji.png|"Emoji"|Week of January 1st (?), 2016 Theme-SnowballFight.png|"Snowball Fight"|Week of January 7th, 2016 Theme-GrandeLove.png|"Grande Love"|Week of January 14th, 2016 Theme-WhiteWinter.png|"White Winter"|Week of January 21st, 2016 Theme-MSPWars.png|"MSP Wars"|Week of January 28th, 2016 Theme-SaferInternetDay2016.png|"Safer Internet Day 2016"|Week of February 4th, 2016 Theme-RedValentine.png|"Red Valentine"|Week of February 11th, 2016 Theme-GarageBand.png|"Garage Band"|Week of February 18th, 2016 Theme-FriendsCafe.png|"Friends Cafe"|Week of February 25th, 2016 Theme-CoolTubers.png|"Cool Tubers"|Week of March 3rd, 2016 Theme-StreetDancers.png|"Street Dancers"|Week of March 10th, 2016 Theme-EasterEggHunt.png|"Easter Egg Hunt"|Week of March 17th, 2016 Theme-FunnyBunnies.png|"Funny Bunnies"|Week of March 24th, 2016 Theme-FameFamily.png|"Fame Family"|Week of March 31st, 2016 Theme-SpringRares.png|"Spring Rares"|Week of April 7th, 2016 Theme-SkandinavianSpring.png|"Skandinavian Spring"|Week of April 14th, 2016 Theme-CaliforniaSkatePark.png|"California Skate Park"|Week of April 21st, 2016 Theme-ScarySchool.png|"Scary School"|Week of April 28th, 2016 Theme-Mother'sDay.png|"Mother's Day"|Week of May 4th, 2016 Theme-StageStar.png|"Stage Star"|Week of May 12th, 2016 Theme-EdgyPastels.png|"Edgy Pastels"|Week of May 19th, 2016 Theme-CatsVSDogs.png|"Cats VS Dogs"|Week of May 26th, 2016 Theme-SeasideIceCream.png|"Seaside Ice Cream"|Week of June 2nd, 2016 Theme-UrbanWitch.png|"Urban Witch"|Week of June 9th, 2016 Theme-BeachWedding.png|"Beach Wedding"|Week of June 16th, 2016 Theme-DressUp.png|"Dress Up"|Week of June 23rd, 2016 Theme-SummerCamp.png|"Summer Camp"|Week of June 30th, 2016 Theme-BirthdayPoolParty.png|"Birthday Pool Party"|Week of July 7th, 2016 Theme-BabyDoll.png|"Baby Doll"|Week of July 14th, 2016 Theme-SchoolOfMagicMSP.png|"School of Magic "|Week of June 12th, 2016 Theme-BrazilBeach.png|"Brazil Beach"|Week of June 29th, 2016 Theme-StarGames.png|"Star Games"|Week of August 4th, 2016 Theme-CarnivalCelebration.png|"Carnival Celebration"|Week of August 11th, 2016 Theme-LittleHeartBreakers.png|"Little Heart Breakers"|Week of August 18th, 2016 Theme-SailorChic.png|"Sailor Chic"|Week of August 25th, 2016 Theme-MonsterCatchers.png|"Monster Catchers"|Week of September 1st, 2016 Theme-Black2School.png|"Black 2 School"|Week of September 8th, 2016 Theme-DangerSquad.png|"Danger Squad"|Week of September 15th, 2016 Theme-Rares!Fall'16.png|"Rares! Fall '16"|Week of September 22nd, 2016 Theme-SweetDolls.png|"Sweet Dolls"|Week of September 29th, 2016 Theme-NeonFestival.png|"Neon Festival"|Week of October 6th, 2016 Theme-PinkFlamingo.png|"Pink Flamingo"|Week of October 13th, 2016 Theme-TrickOrTreat.png|"Trick Or Treat"|Week of October 20th, 2016 Theme-NocturnalCircus.png|"Nocturnal Circus"|Week of October 27th, 2016 Theme-Goals.png|"#Goals"|Week of November 3rd, 2016 Theme-DarkLight.png|"Dark Light"|Week of November 10th, 2016 Theme-GiveThanks.png|"Give Thanks"|Week of November 17th, 2016 Theme-ShopTillYouDrop.png|"Shop Till You Drop"|Week of November 24th, 2016 Theme-FrostedXmas.png|"Frosted Xmas"|Week of December 1st, 2016 Theme-SillyXmas.png|"Silly Xmas"|Week of December 8th, 2016 Theme-DarkXmas.png|"Dark Xmas"|Week of December 15th, 2016 Theme-MerryXmas.png|"Merry Xmas"|Week of December 23rd, 2016 Theme-PinkBubbles.png|"Pink Bubbles"|Week of December 27th, 2016 To see themes from 2017 and later go to the base article about themes. Category:General